Poké Isle
by Yffum
Summary: Join Electabuzz and his friend Magmar on the journey of a lifetime to the amazing Poké Isle where pokemon can battle at will.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Yffum: Hi, this is my second story 'cause my first one wasn't a very popular game. Non-members CAN review! :) I hope you enjoy it! Today we find ourselves at Mt. Coronet for the disclaimer.

Snover: Yffum owns nothing but the fic especially not snow 'cause that's mine, all mine! Mwahahahaha! (Snover starts shoving snow in his mouth).

Yffum: Course it is. Don't eat the yellow snow, now.

Snover: You can't tell me what to do! SNOWBALL FIGHT!

* * *

Elekid panted heavily as he ran down through the old abandoned alley in a poverty struck city. He hid behind a trashcan and called "Magby!" Magby ran by and hid in a destroyed mailbox. A mightyena ran by and Elekid crouched even more into his position, making sure not to be seen by the mightyena with an evil look in his eyes. Once it passed and turned the corner he slowly got up, watching the street carefully. He sighed and turned around coming face to face with another mightyena. "Ahhh!" Elekid yelled as loud as he could. The mightyena pushed him to the ground and laughed menacingly. He raised a paw into the air, extending his claws. Elekid closed his eyes and prepared for the worst.

"Shadow Ball!" A ball of pure darkness emerged from the ground as a dusclops rose as well.

Electabuzz squinted through sunlight as someone nudged him. "Come on! Get up, or we'll be late!" Electabuzz woke up to Magmar shaking him.

"I'm up, I'm up, already! Sheesh!" Electabuzz rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Dusknoir found this cool place called Poke Isle. It's a small peninsula off an uncharted island so it's totally human-free!" Magmar smiled happily as he told Electabuzz the good news.

"Wow, that's great, how do we get there?"

"Uhh, yeah, I was wondering about that too, you see it's an _uncharted_ island, so, err," Magmar trailed off.

"Well, lets go ask Dusknoir." Electabuzz got up and walked over to an old chest. "Dusknoir!" The chest flew open.

"What do you want, I'm packing?" Yelled an elderly voice from inside the small chest.

"Where's Poke Isle?" Electabuzz yelled back. Dusknoir flew out of the chest carrying a suitcase.

"What did you say, youngster? Dusknoir scratched his head. "My hearing isn't what it used to be.

Electabuzz laughed. Dusknoir always made him laugh. "How are we going to get to this 'Poke Isle' Magmar's telling me about?"

"Why, by water of course!" Electabuzz slapped his forehead.

"But where is it?" Electabuzz pushed.

"Few know. We'll need to travel around asking about the whereabouts. Some know the general area and there are a bunch of rumors between pokemon. It has to be a secret so no humans will come in search of it."

Electabuzz started to look worried. "So where do we start?" Magmar walked up to the chest and nodded at Electabuzz's question.

"Were going to see my friend, Wailmer. He knows a place where rumors are welcome. Pearl Swamp."

"Why's it called Pearl Swamp?" Magmar asked

"I'm not sure, more information will be provided once we get to Wailmer. Let's go!" Dusknoir hovered through town towards the river's edge. Electabuzz was glad to get out of there. It had been over a month they were there and the only good thing that happened to them was his and Magmar's evolution. This abandoned town brought memories back to him. Bad memories. He was surprised Wailmer would even come to this lake. It was horribly polluted. "I know you're happy to get out of here, but you never know, perhaps memories are meant to be thought of. Good or bad." Dusknoir smiled. .Electabuzz kept his head down as if Dusknoir's words meant nothing to him. A few minutes passed as they walked through the twists and turns of the street.

It took about 15 minutes to get to the waterside, but it seemed like hours to Electabuzz. "Here we are." Dusknoir said cheerfully. It was very foggy near the water because of all the pollution so Electabuzz needed to take a step closer.

"Whoa! This ain't no Wailmer!"

Magmar and Dusknoir dipped further into the fog. "Ha, well if it isn't my old friend _Wailmer_," Dusknoir chuckled. The pokemon before them wasn't a wailmer; it was a wailord.

"You're not looking bad yourself _Dusclops_," Wailord laughed.

"How have you been?" Dusknoir smiled as if meeting his long lost cousin.

"Good, good. I worked in the marine a few years and eventually traveled around the world looking at places. Might I say this is the dirtiest I've been, but yeah I've led a great life and it's been fun." Wailord said.

"That sounds like a pretty good life to lead, I've been with Magmar and Electabuzz all this time and before that just simply training myself."

"Hey maybe we could have a battle for old time's sake later on. Now would you mind getting on? My back's not what it use to be and this shallow water isn't helping."

"Eer, sure. C'mon Electabuzz and Magmar. Hop on." Dusknoir gestured to Wailord. Both jumped onto the old wailord's back and they were off.

The trip wasn't fun.

Thunder cracked and wind howled. The waves swallowed everything including them. Electabuzz was sorry to say it had succeeded several times. They had been traveling for days, no, weeks… months? It was like the weather was on hold. It literally refused to stop. After three or four days of slowly moving forward they'd only be pulled back five. They actually had to battle the lightning. Every time thunder erupted (5-10 a minute) one of them would have to calculate how many seconds it would take for the lightning to reach Wailord through the water and strike it so their captain wouldn't faint. Usually Wailord ended up fainting _at least_ twice a day. They couldn't tell the time at all because it was constant clouds of darkness with cracks of lightning every seven seconds.

Electabuzz knelt down and cried out. "End it!" He fell over tears rolling down his face. "Kill me now! Don't make me suffer!!" Nobody blamed him. Sanity did not exist in his world of terror. It went on and on, never ending. Death wasn't far from all of them. They were going to die from lack of sleep. They had to take shifts, but as little as possible, trying to keep Wailord actively swimming.

Dusknoir looked at his pupils. Electabuzz sobbed uncontrollably as Magmar fell barely keeping his flame alight in the downpour. He realized Wailord was no longer conscious and slumped down to his back. He would let them rest now as they drifted away from their destination slowly getting farther and farther and not going to survive. It might be their last.

* * *

Well, there you go. I hope you liked it. Please vote on who you would like the disclaimer to be next chapter:

Heracross

Feebas

Infernape

Only the first five votes count so hurry up!

If you have suggestion for a new candidate please tell!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Yffum: Hi guys, I've decided for a few reasons, since my story hasn't really been reviewed that much actually, that I'm going to leave it at the first person to review this chapter and says their favorite disclaimer. Non-members CAN review! Today we have a steaming hot disclaimer at Stark Mountain.

Infernape: You own nothing, but the fic! How do you feel now huh? Exactly, humiliated. In your face! I'm on fire!

Yffum: Yeah, you are on fire, literally!

Infernape: Ohmygosh! I am on fire! Fire! Fire! Some one help me!

Yffum: Wow, what a hot head, anyway hope you like the story!

* * *

Electabuzz blinked a couple times and found he was staring at the blazing sun. He smiled and went back to sleep, rolling around for a while, enjoying the nice blue sky. He didn't even wonder were he was or what he was doing. He just wanted to relax and bask in the sun. The nice, nice sun. It took him a while to get up. He seemed to be on a wide blue surface. He noticed Magmar sleeping soundly to the right of him. Electabuzz decided to wait longer. He felt like he needed to enjoy this moment. Everything was completely perfect in every way and that's the way he wanted it. Completely perfect. The waves in the water around him brushed softly against the blue surface. Pssshh, pssshh. The wingulls squawking. Squawk, squawkk, squawKK, squawKKK, SQWUAWKKKK, SQUAWKKKKKKKKKRACKKRACKLEKK.

Crap. That word said it all. Electabuzz opened his eyes to lightning and rain. He tried to grasp the nice and soft warmth he had felt in what should have been reality. No luck. He rolled back and forth trying to remember what warmth was like, to feel the sun again. After lots of hopeless trying he gave up and went over to Magmar to wake him up.

"Uhh… what happened?" Magmar said shakily as he slowly got up.

"We fell asleep." Electabuzz replied. "It's probably been days.

"That sucks."

Electabuzz sighed. "Yeah."

"Where's Dusknoir?"

"I dunno." Electabuzz turned around. "I think he's up there, talking to Wailord." He pointed forward, towards Wailord's head. Magmar walked over there as Electabuzz sat down. The rain wasn't as bad, but it was still a seaman's nightmare. As an especially loud crack sounded Electabuzz flinched as a memory flickered into his brain.

Elekid sat by a few puddles in the city playing with his electrical ability. "Haha, look mommy, I made the light bounce."

"That's nice honey." His mother had said, not aware of what would happen if the storm progressed. Yes, a storm. It rained softly and darkness came closer and closer through the gray puffs of thunder and rain.

"Whoa!" Elekid yelled. He started to make an innocent game by seeing how many puddles he could get his electricity to bounce to. It was a matter of power actually. Since water conducts electricity it's spread out through the whole puddle or at least most of it. If Elekid hit it hard enough with his electrical powers though, then it jumped to the closest puddle. It was something his uncle taught him on his last visit. He called it bolt skipping. "Who needs rocks when you can use bolts?" Those were his uncle's words.

Electabuzz frowned as he thought about his uncle. He was a fun guy and couldn't be blamed for the freak incident that shouldn't have been. Only if he hadn't been so stubborn… Life was cruel and things just worked out that way sometimes. Electabuzz had never even thought of bolt skipping again. It hurt too much, but the memory went on.

"Come on, Elekid we have to go," his mother pushed.

"One more! Please!"

"Elekid…"

"Please!"

She sighed "Alright. ONE more, but that's it. Then we go. It's not safe here anymore. I think lightning is coming." She had a worried look on her face.

"Yay!" Elekid smiled. He summed up all his energy into one big bolt and released it. It bounced once and went straight up into the air. His mother saw where the bolt was going and heard a crack. She jumped as fast as her legs would go and pushed Elekid out of the way. "Huh?" Elekid didn't understand why his mom had pushed him.

Bam. Little word. Big explosion. Electabuzz still had scars from it. His mother had sacrificed her life for his. It was horrible. The deafening sound. The flash the electricity brought. What happened was the collusion of his thunderbolt and the lightning. Once they connected the lightning hit all the puddles at once with the enormous amount of energy unleashing a fiery explosion of pain.

"No!!" Elekid yelled. "Wake up!" He nudged his mother over and over again. "Don't go! I'm sorry!" Elekid sobbed over the lifeless body. "Wake up! Wake up!" the puddles around him had doubled in size from rain… and tears.

Electabuzz sighed at the memory. He wanted it to go away, to never come back and leave him alone, but he knew that wasn't gong to happen. Not in a lifetime. He walked up to Dusknoir. "This is hopeless. We're all goners."

Dusknoir turned around. "Me and Wailord realize that. A few more days and we'll starve." Electabuzz just felt the first ache of hunger. It hurt way more than he expected. He was too focused on keeping Wailord conscious this whole time and was too ignorant to notice the food had run out over a week ago. "Now we've decided to head for land. If were lucky we can make it quite easily." Dusknoir smiled.

"That's great news!" Electabuzz cheered happily.

"Are you ready for the bad?"

"Bad news?" Electabuzz frowned.

"We've headed into… err… gyarados territory."

"What's gyarados territory?"

"That's where the gyarados migrate to. It's perfect towards the end of summer. Usually they're up north where it's nice and cold, but towards the end of summer they head south towards tropical waters and that's why the Tropic of Cancer is perfect."

"And we're going to do… what about this?" Magmar butted in.

"Hope for the best!" Wailord boomed, from beneath their feet.

"Typical." Magmar muttered, and walked away. They sailed for a few hours and the sky lightened as they got closer and closer to their destination.

"So where are we going exactly?" Electabuzz asked finally.

"Were headed to Western Sahara. From there we'll make our way across Africa." Dusknoir said.

"What about after Africa?" Electabuzz questioned. "Dusknoir?… Dusknoir?… Dusknoir!"

Dusknoir was dazed. He stared off into the wide-open sea. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Oh no." He whispered. "Oh no." This time more like a shout. "All hands on deck!"

"Wouldn't that be my back?" Wailord chuckled.

"What, what's going on?" Electabuzz yelled.

"A gyarados is in sight." Dusknoir yelled back, now charging a shadow ball. "Prepare."

"C'mon," Magmar nodded at Electabuzz. They walked over to the edge of Wailord. A light shadow lurked in the distance.

"This one's a biggie!"

"I haven't had this much fun in years!"

SPLASH! A wave the size of Wailord emerged from the silent water as a gyarados rose through the sky meeting four times the height of Wailord.

"Damn, that's big." Electabuzz said under his breath.

"Shadow Ball!" Dusknoir released his ball of dark energy. The gyarados didn't expect that so he was taken off guard and smashed backwards. Electabuzz took this chance to release a thunderbolt and blast gyarados. Gyarados had come prepared for that. He twisted his head to the left and dodged it slightly.

"Ha, nice try. What are you doing in gyarados territory?" It growled.

"We would like to pass and enter Africa, which I believe is only 75 miles away." Dusknoir said officially.

"Correct." The gyarados smirked. "And you did not consider the factors of our migratory passage?"

"We did, but time is of the essence. We cannot survive long enough without food to avoid this way.

"Hmm, I like your approach, but that shadow ball cannot go unnoticed."

"Nice," Electabuzz said

"Hydro Pump!"

"Magmar, watch out!"

"Huh?" Water pulsed out of the ocean directing towards Magmar and before he could move he was pushed straight off.

* * *

So, how'd you like it? I highly encourage reviewing, but thank you for reading my story. If you do review please tell me your rating from 1 to 10 compared to the first. Plus, don't forget to choose your favorite disclaimer!

Jolteon

Tangela

Wobbuffet

Also, in case you're confused the disclaimers take place in the pokemon world, but the story doesn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Yffum: Hi and welcome to another volume of Poké Isle! Non-members CAN review! I hope you like it so far and I hope you'll like it even when our little pokemon are no longer sailors. Today we are looking at what lies in the tall grass of Verity Lakefront.

Wobbuffet: What are you looking at? (Wobbuffet stares at a bush) What are you looking at?! Answer the question!

Yffum: Uh, Wobbuffet? I'm over here."

Wobbuffet: Oh, there you are! I'll finish with you later (he points at the immobile bush). Laugh all you want, but you will be mine. Mwahahahaha!

Yffum: For the second time, Wobbuffet, I'm over HERE!

Wobbuffet: Oh yeah, okay what do I say again?

Yffum: (slaps forehead) I own nothing, but the fic.

* * *

"Magmar!" Electabuzz ran over to the edge and crouched, preparing to leap. Dusknoir put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're electric ability would only make it worse. Let me go." Dusknoir hovered into the water and came out carrying Magmar unconscious.

"Is he okay?" Electabuzz pressed.

"I'm not sure, but you are forgetting the matter at hand.

"Is he okay?" Electabuzz repeated.

Dusknoir sighed. "He doesn't look too good, but that's all I can tell you."

Electabuzz frowned. He turned and faced the grinning gyarados. Without warning he fired a thunder. Gyarados blocked with a tail whip, not sure whether that had been Electabuzz or if it had come from the natural clouds floating above them. Electabuzz saw gyarados's confusion about the lightning's origin and his brain hatched an idea. He just needed to wait for the right moment. The battle went on between him and the gyarados as they attacked each other in turn.

Time passed. Dusknoir noticed Electabuzz's stamina and how he never went to finish gyarados off, but he never said anything. He just watched closely and battled along side him. They battled on and on.

"Is this going anywhere? You're just going to drown. The rain's getting harder and harder and it's going to start thundering again. What's your plan?" the gyarados laughed menacingly. "You're pathetic."

"Say that to my face!" Electabuzz retorted.

It leaned up close to Electabuzz. "Pathetic." Electabuzz smiled and hit him straight in the jaw. Blood spewed from Gyarados's jaw, but not nearly enough to finish him off.

"Thunder!" Electabuzz fired an extremely quick blast with perfect timing. Right then as Electabuzz had predicted Lightning struck directly in between Gyarados and Electabuzz. "'Who needs rocks when you can use bolts?'" As a result oh his perfect execution and delivery Electabuzz's Thunder tripled in watts. The light was blinding, but it happened so quickly. In a flash and before Gyarados even new what just happened he was being tossed backwards and sunk heavily into the deep blue sea. Electabuzz smiled and fell backwards finding himself once again exhausted and hungry.

"Very nice plan." Dusknoir commented and nodded at Electabuzz.

Electabuzz shifted his head uncomfortably and all was silent for a moment. "So how's Magmar?" Wailord echoed.

"Magmar!" Electabuzz got up and ran to his unconscious friend lying on Wailord's back.

"Cheer up, pal!" Wailord assured happily. "Say, is that land I see up ahead… and…-"

"Blue sky!" Electabuzz cheered. It was true. Far off in the distance was a huge piece of land that went along as far as they could see and just above it was blue sky. Electabuzz laughed happily.

They waited about an hour until they reached Africa. It was beautiful and was filled with pokemon of all sorts.

"I'm sorry guys, but I think you'll have to go on without me." Wailord beamed at them as they climbed down, onto the beach. Dusknoir hovered down carrying Magmar.

"Where are you going?" Electabuzz asked.

"Well, I haven't been around Africa too much so I'll probably go exploring there."

Electabuzz smiled and nodded.

"So are you guys going to be okay with Magmar?"

"Hopefully." Dusknoir said.

"Well then. I guess I'll be off. Good-bye Dusknoir. Same to you Electabuzz, best wishes to Magmar." Wailord nodded at each of them and sank into the depths of the ocean. They waited for a while. Relaxing in the nice welcoming sun.

"Well, we better get Magmar…" Electabuzz trailed off.

"Perhaps a parasect would be helpful." Dusknoir suggested. "Come and follow me. There must be one around here."

They walked into the forest, clutching Magmar. A venonat hopped by.

"Excuse me, but do you know parasect or any other pokemon that can help my friend here?" Electabuzz nudged Magmar.

"Oh yeah, there's one that lives in an old tree stump burrow a little East of here. He says to know a lot about medical profession. Word has it that his trainer used to be a doctor."

"Wow, thanks!" Electabuzz smiled and started to walk east. There started to become less and less trees as they went further. They came to a stump that looked as though it had been cut centuries ago. Around the back was a little tunnel leading into a cavern. They managed to crawl inside and found a paras organizing a medicine cabinet. "Ehem." Electabuzz coughed. The small bug pokemon turned around. "We're looking for a parasect.

The paras blinked and stood there for a second. "Parasect!" The paras looked nervously at them and then turned back to organizing. Some pattering sounded from another tunnel and a parasect came out.

"How may I be of assistance?"

"Our friend, Magmar is…" Electabuzz trailed off.

"Ah, I see. How did he get wet?"

"Fight with a, err, gyarados."

Parasect sighed. "Well this is quite frightening."

"What? Is he gonna be okay?"

"…Come into my office."

* * *

So, did you like that? As always please review and choose your favorite candidate! Remember, first review on this chapter gets the candidate choice chosen.

Spinda

Slaking

Caterpie


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Yffum: Still no reviews besides Bustman aye? (Sigh) Well here's chapter 4 and please review… Wait a second! I just got great news. If you're not a member of or are not logged in, it's your lucky day. (Sunday, September 14, 2008, NOT Sunday in general). I just figured out how to let non-members review, so if you're not a member… who cares? You can still review! If you can, please type in a nickname every time you review so I can tell if the same person is reviewing my story for another chapter. Today we find a quite lazy pokemon in Eterna Forest!  
Slaking: Zzzz

Yffum: Slaking you need to wake up!

Slaking: Zzzz'll take that with cherry icing please. Snort.

Yffum: One moment. (Walks over to Slaking and whispers something into his ear and then blows a bullhorn).

Slaking: What? What? Yffum doesn't own anything, but the fic? What did you say? Hey I'm tired all of a sudden. Zzzz

* * *

Electabuzz didn't like the grim look on Parasect's face. He was an old parasect, probably about Dusknoir's age. He had a white tuft of hair just under his chin. He talked in a slow and pace full manner, making sure not to hold out any words longer than needed as other senior pokemon might. They walked through the tunnel, which led to many other doorways, but Parasect went to the one all the way at the end of the hall. There laid a desk filled with tons of flyers and notebooks. Bookshelves aligned the walls of the cavern.

"Please come in he told them as he walked through. He scattered up to the desk and started to flip pages in an especially big book. "Loss of flame aye? I have it right here. There's a problem, though."

"What is it?" Electabuzz said, determined.

"See for yourself." Parasect pushed the book towards them and they began to read.

**Loss of Flammable Vitality**

_Once a fire pokemon has lost flammability they are in a extremely dangerous situation and not far from death. Only a few cures are known such as the jackfruit _(**jack•fruit **_noun_ a fast-growing tropical Asian tree related to the breadfruit. • _Artocarpus heterophyllus _family Moraceae). _However, these may only be found in India. Other cures have been found, but the only one proven to last is the jackfruit. Some of them can help flames for limited amounts of time, but the flame will die out eventually because of over dosage. Here are the following fruits that's juice may be helpful in postponing death from loss of flammable vitality:_

_Mango_

_Kumquat_

_Coconut_

_Pineapple_

_The coconut is highly recommended when available for its ability to keep the user active for up to two weeks. It is highly recommended by specialists._

_**Applying the medicatio**_…

The book went on about how to use the fruit to help somebody and its history of trial and error cures.

"I have coconut juice stored from earlier this summer, but there's a lot of cases for fire pokemon exposed to water. It's a dangerous season, what with the migration of gyarados to warmer waters, I'm afraid I'm all out. You guys hit bad timing, in about a week their migration pattern heads even more south towards the equator.

"Sorry, we haven't really been keeping track of the dates. What day is it now?" Dusknoir asked politely.

"I believe it's October-"

"October?" Electabuzz blurted out.

"-13"

"We left in late August, how can it be October?"

"Do you remember the trip?"

Electabuzz thought back. And shook as if trying to chase away the bad memory. "Yeah, it seemed to last forever."

"Well here's the deal. I'll give Magmar some coconut juice, which should keep him up and about for 14 days. Then you must go to India."

"India?"

"Yes, there you will find the jackfruit and can apply it."

"Wait, shouldn't we save the coconut juice, so we have even more time?" Electabuzz asked.

"No, he would die within an hour, less if you travel with him. Anyway, the jackfruit is almost out of season, you must hurry!"

"Okay, okay, apply the stupid juice." Parasect walked out of the tunnel and led them back to the entrance with Paras still organizing bottles.

"Paras."

"Yes sir?"

"Do we have any coconut juice available?" Paras scanned through the second to top shelf and reached to pick up a round jar. "Thank you." Parasect turned around to look at the others. "Give him to me." Dusknoir handed Magmar over and Parasect took the bottle and poured some coconut juice into his claws and rubbed them into certain spots in Magmar's skin. Mainly where his flames should be. He made sure to get under the skin, leaving thick blood scars. "Pass the syrup." Paras jumped up to reach a bottle on the top shelf.

"This is no time for breakfast toppings!" Electabuzz yelled angrily. Paras smiled uneasily and handed it to Parasect.

"This is not for eating- it's for sealing the cuts- but it does make a delicious treat." Parasect smiled and took a sip. "The flame should do the rest." He gave the bottle back to Paras, who placed it back on the shelf. "He should be up and running in an hour. Take this warning though, do not travel far today. This doesn't count as day one for the two weeks. When he first wakes up he will be full of energy, but you mustn't waste it. If he walks a mile, he'll be exhausted tomorrow. Make sure to keep his movements very subtle."

"Thank you very much Parasect, is there anything at all that we can help you with?"

"Actually, I'm glad you asked." He turned to Paras. "Paras, you have been helping me for many months, but I think it is time you have seen the world." Once more he turned to Dusknoir and Electabuzz. "I would like it very much if you allowed Paras to follow you on your journey. He will not be a burden, I have taught him many useful survival tactics, but I would like him to face them first-hand."

Dusknoir nodded. "I think that would be fine, but it's up to Electabuzz."

Electabuzz cocked his head a bit and stared at Paras. "Sure why not?"

"Well you better be off now," Parasect said wiping his claws professionally.

Paras walked up to Parasect. "I'll miss you." He whispered. A tear fell from his eye. Something was funny about his voice. Electabuzz realized that was the first time they had heard Paras speak. They turned around and left, Dusknoir carrying Magmar slowly as they walked along side Paras, towards the setting sun.

* * *

I think that was a pretty good one. Not to long or actiony, but… good. Remember non-members you _can _review and I highly encourage it as always. Don't forget to go back and review the others. Here are the choices!

Butterfree

Ditto

Kecleon


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Yffum: Hi, Yffum is here! Question directed to a specific reader: "Master Pokemon", why haven't you reviewed my story if it's on your favorites list? Anyways, I better not _deprive_ you of the most _magnificent_ story ever written. (Sigh) Okay, I got some news, since it's kinda annoying making the disclaimers take place in the pokemon world I'm moving 'em out! Today we find ourselves at an old laboratory in South America, Brazil.

Ditto: (Morphs into Yffum) Look at me I'm a human!

Yffum: Hey, how's that possible?

Ditto: Hey, how's that possible?

Yffum: Déjà vu! Listen, just say I don't own anything but the fic!

Ditto: You don't own anything…

Yffum: _But the fic._

Ditto: _Butt,_ the fic… butt the fic! Butt the fic! Butt the fic!

* * *

Electabuzz woke up. They'd camped about a mile or two away from the stump, where Magmar woke up (sadly). It was a living hell with him back then. He was so hyper they had to tie him to his sleeping bag. Parasect ran after them right before they turned around at the next tree when they were leaving. He gave them each bags, including Paras. Paras was doing alright. He hadn't talked much that evening. He just sat there quietly eating some plants they'd found. Magmar, meanwhile was bouncing of the walls. The only problem: There weren't any! He managed to escape the first time they tied him down, but the second one, which Dusknoir did right before he went to sleep as pretty strong and covered in flame resistant shadow. Electabuzz looked over. Of course, Magmar's ropes were untied and he lied about five feet away from them. Electabuzz got up and new immediately this wasn't a dream. He was starving. Relieved at the feeling of reality he got up and looked for something to eat.

"And I said how'd you counter balance the shadow then?" Dusknoir burst out laughing at his own joke while Paras who had been staring blankly at him the entire time smiled politely. How long was Dusknoir going to subdue him to this. Electabuzz was gone probably searching for food and Magmar had moved less than the rock next to him. Dusknoir went on for a couple more minutes telling jokes about when he was a "youngster." Eventually Electabuzz came with some eggs.

"Finally!" Electabuzz smiled at the fact that Paras was happy to see him unknowing that it was because Dusknoir was torturing him.

"How do you like your eggs?" Electabuzz asked.

"Sunny side up."

"Good, that's all I know how to make."

"But I want scrambled!"

"Tough."

Electabuzz went over to Magmar and kicked him in the head, while holding the eggs just above the flame.

"What, what did I do?" Magmar's flame lit up and Electabuzz cracked the eggs on his head. Then he swiped up a rock to use as a plate and slid the eggs on.

"Eat up!"

"Oww, that hurt! Why'd you wake me up?" Magmar rubbed his head, where a small bump had appeared.

Electabuzz sighed. "Just eat." They couldn't tell Magmar the story last night since he was so energized. They ate over a small chat and started to walk. Electabuzz told Magmar the entire story. He didn't take it to well, but he sucked it in and nodded.

"So, Paras… how long have you been with working with Parasect?" Magmar asked.

"About a year. I'm an orphan."

Electabuzz shook at the word orphan.

"Parasect took me in and trained me to be a potion's expert. I'm trained in curing you _when _we find the berry."

"That sounds good."

They walked on for a while when they came to a small town with villagers rushing through and pokemon here and there helping.

"We should rest here," Dusknoir said calmly. "Find a good abandoned part of the town and sleep there."

The others nodded silently and followed. They all gathered up and sat down. This was the end of day one out of _hopefully_ 14.

Late at night, a big buzzing noise. All alone. Electabuzz got up and walked to see what the noise was about. The streets were empty. All the stands closed and lights off… except one. There was a blue luminescent ball of light floating in the air. Electabuzz tried to grab it, but failed. The buzzing was actually more of a humming now and the light got even brighter.

"What are you?" Electabuzz spoke to it softly.

"Follow the light to the the edge of town."

Electabuzz didn't know where the voice came from, but he listened to it. He moved for a while and began to have doubts. What if it was evil or… or, had a giant flame throwing weapon? When they got to the edge of town the blue light slowly expanded… then faster and faster until… boom! A flash of light covers him and the entire town. He blinks a couple of times, but doesn't turn around. The trees and stars seemed to have rearranged themselves and the ground has newly grown grass. He kicks at it a little to a make sure it isn't fake… it isn't. He looks at the trees closely, they seem different from the ones that were there a second ago, but he's not sure, in the darkness of the night. He steps a little closer to the trees. The blue light still hangs in the air and now that he looks at it closer, it's more of a green light. The brightness made it hard to tell.

"Follow the light Electabuzz."

He hesitates. He has no reason whatsoever to listen to the voice. This is almost certainly a trap. He hesitates, but before he can make his next move the bushes shake. He gets frightened, but holds his ground. He waits a second and then… out comes a… a… a…. Electabuzz think s about it. It's probably a pokemon. It looks like a purple stand with yellow eyes and little pieces of something rubbery coming out of the top of its head. Weird. Electabuzz stands there for a minute longer and decides to leave. Despite what the voice is telling him. He'll tell the others in the morning. He turns around and the light disappears so he can find his way back in the dark.

* * *

Did you like it? Sorry it's short, but I was planning out the whole story line. The next chapters aren't going to be to suspenseful, but let me tell you, the last week is going to be awesome! I'll make sure to update soon this time, now that it's been planned out.

Ralts

Munchlax

Heatran

Now I'm going to try doing which ever gets two votes. If you review that is!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Yffum: Sorry! I'm really late! I've been busy… the next one might come out tomorrow, but you can't really trust me… It's all planned out, though! I'll leave it at that… Bustman, please point out an error next time because I'm a horrible speller! Now, since there's been a total of two votes for Munchlax guess who the disclaimers gonna be! We now enter a… what do you know. A cafeteria! So unpredictable.

Munchlax: (Gobbles down food like there's no tomorrow).

Yffum: (Waits ten minutes). Munchlax?

Munchlax: Hmmm?

Yffum: Can you read the card… NOW!

Munchlax: Oh right! (Gulps down all the food in his mouth). You don't own anything, but the fic because if you did, I would have eaten it already.

Day two.

Electabuzz got up and yawned cheerfully after finally having a good night's sleep. He didn't even want to think about yesterday, _but_ now that he _did_ think about it he couldn't remember what happened last night. How they got here, where they were and how he had gotten to sleep. He was about to dig deeper into his bag of memories when-.

"So you're up." Electabuzz sat up and saw Dusknoir sitting on a log. They were in an abandoned alley in a town. Electabuzz sat down near Dusknoir and they chatted for a while. The town woe up before the others. There was lots of noise coming from all around them. Probably villagers tending to their daily jobs and chores. There was a big yawn.

"Man, does that light feel good on my fire!" Magmar smiled happily.

"Light, that's it!" Electabuzz shouted.

"What, what happened?" Magmar looked worried as if he had done some thing wrong. What had actually happened was the word "light" had triggered Electabuzz's memory of what happened last night.

Electabuzz looked at the ground for a minute and then looked back up. "Nothing… it's just… I'm… happy that you're feeling so well!"

Magmar ignored his pause and guessed everything was fine. Electabuzz didn't know why he didn't tell Magmar the truth. There's no reason he shouldn't know. Maybe it was just because he didn't want to think about it anymore. With that weird purple pokemon and… it's not something he'd like to think about anymore.

Not long after that Paras woke up and they were on their way. They walked through town, fortunately for Electabuzz not through where the light led him the night before. On the outskirts of town Electabuzz noticed a flyer against an old house with the top left corner hanging of.

"Guys." He gestured to the poster and they walked over to it. Electabuzz straightened it out.

WANTED FOR ACT OF LARCENY

It showed a black and white picture of a dark shaded treecko with a smug grin and grass blade sticking out of his mouth. They looked at it for a few minutes, but Dusknoir passed it on. On another day they might have cared, but not today. All that mattered now was saving Magmar. Electabuzz sighed at the chance to stop villainy. He felt almost guilty. That's what he usually did in his spare time with Dusknoir and Magmar. Help around places, but all that was over.

"You sure?"

As expected Dusknoir answered "Yes."

They walked on for hours and the trees started to become sparse. They found a rare stream and Dusknoir said that they should fill up their bottles with as much water as possible. The others nodded. They needed to space out their water carefully, now that they were entering the Sahara Desert. Electabuzz wiped some sweat off is forehead. The heat had increased. Now just mildly, but soon the land would be ablaze… literally.

They stood on the semi-grassy ground and rested for a while. Electabuzz saw something move in the trees from where they came through. Magmar seemed to notice it too and signaled Dusknoir. Dusknoir hovered towards the trees, and so did the rest of them.

"No!" Dusknoir whispered angrily. "Don't get… up." They looked back to find all of their bags and water missing."

Electabuzz tried to apologize, but Dusknoir hushed him.

"Fire at will," Dusknoir whispered. He winked and stared through the bushes. Eventually a treecko emerged.

"Didn't see that coming." Magmar rolled his eyes and fired a flamethrower. It just missed the treecko and hit the tree that stood directly behind him.

"Oops." Electabuzz thumped the back of Magmar's head and launched at the treecko furiously.

"My work here is done." The treecko smiled and climbed up another tree.

"What's the plan?"

Dusknoir talked very fast. "I'll try to turn out the fire so it doesn't spread, you three chase him through the path we just walked through."

They nodded and ran they chased for a couple minutes and realized they were getting nowhere.

"What do we do?" Magmar asked. "…Well?"  
"Okay, I've got it."

"Great what do you got?"

"Treecko's are fast right?"

"Correct."

"So there's no point chasing him evenly. We need to get the upper hand and I think I know how. The trees are still parted."

"Not for long."

"Exactly why we need to hurry. Treecko isn't going in a straight path because there aren't enough trees to do so. His general direction is west so instead of going zigzag like he has to because of the placement of the trees-"

"-We go straight and get ahead of him."

"Now you're talking!" They stopped following treecko and started going in a straight path and slowly got more and more ahead of him. "Okay," Electabuzz panted, "Do you think we have enough of a lead to catch him on the trees?"

"Probably." They climbed up the tree to come face to face with Treecko who stood on a tree a little farther back.

"Huh?" The treecko said, caught off guard.

Electabuzz thought that this surprise could be enough to get him, but the treecko snapped to his senses.

"If you send a flame you could easily make a gigantic fire. The trees are less parted now," The treecko mocked.

Magmar growled even though he knew that was true. "What do we do?" Magmar whispered into Electabuzz's ear.

"I don't know!" Electabuzz whispered back, worried.

"Well, you batter make up your minds," he interrupted. "Come on hot head! Through a blast, I'm so scared!" He stuck his tongue out and for a second Electabuzz thought Magmar was actually going to go straight into his trap when there was a strange cracking sound. Treecko's tree looked like it was starting to tilt and Electabuzz yelled as their tree started to fall, but then he realized he had perfect balance… it was Treecko's tree that was falling! There was a big thump and some sounds of Treecko struggling. Electabuzz stepped down and slid down the tree, followed by Magmar. They went and looked over where the tree fell to find a paras wrestling with a treecko. They went over and helped knock Treecko out.

"I can't believe you guys forgot about me!" Paras said, smiling. They laughed and started walking back to Dusknoir.

This was a short story chapter, one that doesn't have much to do with Poké Isle. Tell me if you'd like to see more or less of them. Out of ten chapters how many short story chapters would you like to see?

Tangela

Lileep

Carnivine


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Yffum: Update Tuesday, complete promise! Just say the disclaimer!!

Carnivine: (Stands in line at a store). Yes, I'll have a salad and a vanilla milkshake.

Yffum: Hey Carnivine?

Carnivine: Yes?

Yffum: If you're a plant and you're eating plants wouldn't that make you a cannibal?

Carnivine: (Starts running out the door). You own nothing but the fic!

* * *

Day seven. Life's been… adequate… sorta. What's happened? Well, four days passed. Otherwise, nothing much. They trudged through the desert slowly, trying to keep a good pace. They were in Sudan. Africa wasn't the best place for recourses; there was barely any water at all! There weren't many villagers with supplies to help them. Paras struggled heavily. He wasn't used to all this traveling and stuff. He could barely keep up. The quadrant started to find small huts and happily realized they were entering another town, which means more recourses! Hurray! They started to see_ another poster_ and that didn't mean good news last poster. They checked this one again to see if it was going to be any trouble. Fortunately this one looked completely harmless.

CHATOT'S MOVIE

MAKE A MOVIE SHOT FOR ME AND GET A PLANE PASS FOR FIVE ON ANY PLANE RIDE!

And even more fortunately it was convenient. That meant there was probably an airport in this town! Everyone was in a rush to talk about it, but Dusknoir shushed them.

"Look, we'll shop around and spend our last bit of money on food and supplies and then tonight we will talk about ideas for a movie shoot, but if we get an idea that we think this chatot will like we will spend no more than three days working on it. We're ahead of schedule, but we can't waste so much time that if it doesn't work out or he doesn't like it that we won't have time to save Magmar. Magmar gulped at the risk he knew they were taking if they planned on making a movie shot.

Later that day, as Dusknoir had told them they went shopping for food and supplies and rested in comfort for the first time in a long while. They discussed movie clips most of the time thinking of famous ones and ideas they could make related to those. The biggest debate was the genre of the movie. Comedy, drama, romance and many others were argued over, but comedy seemed like the best one to do. Easiest? That's what kept the discussion going. It's easy to laugh at a joke you and your friends made but whether or not others will like it remains unanswered. Magmar smiled as he slept and so did Electabuzz, knowing his friend was happy even though he was about a week away from death unless they found a rare jackfruit located in India. Now that he thought about Magmar was being really optimistic. Plus if this movie thing kicked off they could have a jackfruit in no time! Wow, optimism is contagious!

Electabuzz gave a nice loud yawn. It's movie time! He got up and found Paras trying to debate with Magmar on what the movie should be about, but Magmar was obviously winning since Paras was shy about it. Dusknoir snored loudly and stirred slowly as he heard the sounds of Electabuzz moving.

"Guys, we can't keep fighting, we have to do an easy to make shoot that is still good and since none of us are any good at jokes it's not going to be a comedy, _Magmar_." Electabuzz broke in.

"Well if you're so intellectual _Electabuzz_ then why don't you suggest a good movie genre." Magmar pouted back, angry at Electabuzz for getting him down on such a feel-good day.

"Well how about action?" Paras muttered.

Electabuzz raised an eyebrow. "He _does_ have a point."

"An action sounds like it would be fun, what do you think Dusknoir?"

"No get away! You fowl ghost-eating humans! I have the ability to use shadow ba – no! Not the plunger, anything but the plunger, I'm begging you!" Dusknoir cried out in his sleep.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Paras cheered. Magmar stared at Paras. "What?"

"I asked the question!" Magmar said angrily

"Well if you were going to close the funny joke why didn't you do it before? It's all about timing, if you did any later than that it wouldn't be funny."

"Yeah, but it doesn't make sense if the person that didn't answer the question ends the joke."

"Why not?"

"'Cause, 'cause… it just doesn't!"

"Oh yeah, well you wanted to do a comedy!"

"Well it's not _my_ fault you can't make a joke!

"Nor can you!"

"Well you're a big idio-"

"Guys!" Electabuzz interrupted, "Will you stop fighting? Paras, I'm glad you're finally talking a bit and Magmar, I'm glad you're getting back to your old hotheaded self, but you _have_ to let go of something this stupid. Especially if we have to make a movie together."

"Hey did you call me hothe-"

"Oh shut up."

Eventually Dusknoir got up and they discussed how they were going to begin making a movie.

"Well if you guys can't think of an idea maybe you should go someplace that will inspire you." Dusknoir suggested. Everyone thought about it for a while.

"Hey, I have an idea." Electabuzz said. "How about we go around town looking for a good place to film an action shoot, and when we've found one it may spark some ideas!"

"Good thinking, Electabuzz." Dusknoir complimented. "Now, each of you grab your bags and we'll start sight-seeing.

Right when they started to walk Electabuzz couldn't help but say, "You know I had the _weirdest dream_. It was about _humans_ eating pokemon, isn't that _strange?_"

Magmar caught on and grinned. "_So did I, strange, huh?_"

"_Yeah, me too!_" Paras laughed.

"Really, that's odd." Dusknoir responded. "I have no recollection of the past night's dreams.

* * *

I know, I know, short, but to make up for it there's another tomorrow and possibly again this week.

Aipom

Ryhorn

Noctowl


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Yffum: Thanks for reviewing, only you didn't review the newest chapter! Or at least you didn't say which, here's chapter 8 as promised right on time. The next one might be some day during the week. I'm trying to make up for being so busy! Now I hope you're happy, because this pokemon sure isn't!

Ryhorn: (Whimpering) So you're saying nobody actually picked me? (Sniff)

Yffum: It's okay, Ryhorn, I picked you!

Ryhorn: No you didn't, I was just the only pokemon that would be funny for the joke because I'm supposed to be big and rough! Well I don't know about you but I call that stereo-typing, you big loser that doesn't own anything!

Yffum: Hey, that went better than I thought. And now my story!

* * *

"Hey, guys I think I found something!"

"Really?" Paras, Magmar, and Dusknoir followed Electabuzz's trail into an ally.

"Whoa!"

"Awesome!"

"Yeah, I know, right?" Electabuzz was looking in some old bins that surrounded a huge… playground. It was just a big playground in a way. It had a rope to swing from ledge to ledge and wavy monkey bars where you had to really give it a swing if you wanted to reach the next bar. Plus, tons of other cool stuff. They shuffled in and played around in it for a while.

"I don't mean to disrupt your playing, but I do believe we have a movie to make, do we not?" Dusknoir interrupted.

They smiled embarrisingly. "Oh yeah, I was just checking out the nice detail they carved in here, along the architecture and umm…" Magmar trailed off slowly mumbling away.

"And we were just… practicing the scene we thought of for the movie!" Electabuzz said professionally.

"Okay, then lets hear it!" Dusknoir cheered.

"Hear what?"

"Well, the scene of course!"

"Uhh, well how did that scene go Paras? He was just teaching it to me." Electabuzz encouraged Paras.

"Well, there's the part where I do this… and then Electa…buzz does, umm…"

"Well I think we're going to have to do better than that, my friend." Dusknoir said. "How about we go pick up some soda, come back and think of a movie scene then. Perhaps it could be a every man for himself battle, a brawl, if you will?"

"Uh sure, yeah, why not," They murmured. They went to the shop next to the ally and picked up a couple refreshing exotic fruit sodas.

"Hey, good idea on the soda, Dusknoir; this is sweet, literally! To the movie scene place where the picture gets taken with the camera thing!"

"Gee, could you dumb it down any more?" Paras laughed. Magmar finished his soda, crumbled the can and threw it towards the trash, but it instead hit a passing camerupt.

"Hey, do you think it's funny to throw stuff at me? Well do you?" The camerupt boomed at Magmar.

"No he's very sorry," Electabuzz apologized.

"I'll believe it when he says it." He gestured to Magmar.

"And what if I don't want to 'says it' huh? What then?" Magmar pushed back.

"Magmar that's probably the stupidest thing you've ever said to any-"

"WELL IF YOU DON'T WANT TO 'SAYS IT' THEN I'LL BLOW IT OUT OF YOU!" The camerupt started to charge.

"Whoa, didn't see that one coming… run!" They all dropped their soda cans and started running like hell. They ran through the entire town, knocking over people and carelessly hitting everything on the sidewalk. Eventually they got into a wide-open field on the outskirts of town and ran like crazy, knowing that now they truly couldn't hide. After a couple minutes Magmar slipped and they went to help him up when it was to late to realize that the camerupt was a lot closer than they thought. He rammed right into them with all his might and they went flying into the air and landed on the ground ten feet away. The camerupt walked closer and closer to them as they laid helplessly in the grass. Camerupt lifted his foot and was about to use stomp when all of a sudden there was a big yell.

"CUT!" The camerupt halted and looked up to see who had made the noise. A small chatot fluttered to them. "That was perfect, please don't go on any more."

"What are you talking about and where did you come from?" The angry camerupt questioned.

"I'm Chatot and you five just made the perfect shoot for my movie of great… shoots! You can go beat up these fellows later, but right now I'm going to give you a plane pass for five as promised if you give me permission to perform copyright on this film from Chatot productions.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt, could it?" Electabuzz said slowly as he failed his attempt to get up from beneath his friends. "Would you mind if we could use the tickets Camerupt? We really need them, our friend is dangerously sick…"

Camerupt grunted. "Can I see these tickets?" He asked.

"Why certainly," Chatot answered kindly. He handed Camerupt the pass.

Camerupt frowned. "Pokemon only… my trainer can't go. Well, I suppose I got out of hand with chasing you guys… you can have it."

"Yes! Thank you!" Electabuzz cheered, now pushing Dusknoir off of him. "We just got a plane pass!"

"And I just finished my short clips movie!" Chatot joined in.

* * *

This and chapter 7 were supposed to be one chapter, but I wanted it to last a lttle longer, so… review!

Jigglypuff

Igglybuff

Wigglytuff


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Yffum: Thanks, Bustman those chapters were supposed to be one, but I got carried away writing them and I was busy that night. In the end I decided to split it in two so you wouldn't have to wait any longer. That last chapter wasn't supposed to be that funny either! I just needed a way for them to get on a plane. Now check out this hula dancer all the way from Hawaii!

Psyduck: (Shakes a grass hula skirt around his waist).

Yffum: Wow, I'm surprised you're not getting a headache!

Psyduck: (Pukes all over Hawaiian skirt).

Yffum: Guess I spoke to soon ah?

Pysduck: Hey, I know you! You're the guy that doesn't own any-bleh (barfs).

Yffum: Close enough.

* * *

A disoriented flight attendant stood in the head of a plane. She pondered which seat she should respond to first for help: The two in first class, which had only rung her for the first time, but were usually snobs; the one in their regular flight seats and had only rung her once too, but happened to be three months old; or the four in the _cargo compartment_ that were ringing her for the twelfth time and happened to be pokemon.

She took off for the baby.

* * *

"Geez, what is taking that lady so long?" Magmar yelled to no one in particular.

Electabuzz sighed. "Maybe she'd be less afraid of you if you weren't such a raving lunatic."

"You know, you might be onto something their." Paras said sarcastically.

"I mean, what kind of flight attendant doesn't give you peanuts? They're the best of all vegetables!" Magmar yelled once more.

Electabuzz and Paras stared at him.

"What?"

"Peanuts aren't vegetables, stupid." Electabuzz said.

"Sorry, fruit."

"They're legumes!" Paras yelled.

"Oh, and I'm supposed to know that?"

"You should know they're not fruit!"

"Yeah, or vegetables!"

Magmar muttered some words under his breath along the lines of "Stupid…nut…peanut…lagoon…thingy…Charles Darwin…monkey…son of a…" Magmar looked at his left arm as if there was a watch there. "That's it, I'm going up to see what's taking so long."

"No!" Electabuzz and Paras yelled in unison.

"What, what's going on?" Dusknoir said jumping out of a huge box filled with gold and jewelry. "I am trying to enjoy first class, but _you_ whippersnappers are ruining it!"

"Dusknoir," Electabuzz said, "were on the cargo compartment of an African Airplane whose normal first class seats are called first class just because you get more than one bathroom token. This is in no way first class!"

"For me it is, so shut you're yapper!"

"What I'd give to see life from that man's eyes." Paras said. Throughout their travels Paras was becoming more and more talkative, Magmar more and more hotheaded, and Dusknoir more and more senior.

"And on that note, I'm going upstairs." Electabuzz ran through the maze of cargo and into the passenger area.

Electabuzz and Paras both looked at each other. "Not good!"

"_I said_ SHUT YOUR YAPPER!"

* * *

Magmar ran through the lanes, bumping into frightened passengers. He was happy. These people's annoying voices would get him all fired up for that horrible, sick, twisted flight attendant.

"Mommy, I made poopy…Ohmygosh, it's a Magmar!…Go pokeba…Hey, pokeballs aren't allowed on the plane!…Flight Police Department, you're under arrest…No, not now! I'm bringing my wife our kid home and he's only three months old… tough!"

Magmar finished pushing through the crowd and went through the curtains to the front of the plane. "Excuse me, are you the flight attendant?"

The woman he referred to screamed and ran away.

"Get back here!" Magmar fired a flame thrower poorly at her and missed, hitting the floor instead.

Electabuzz sat calmingly planning out what Magmar would do.

CRASH!

A huge explosion of wood sounded off at the front of the plane.

Electabuzz looked at Paras. "That can't be good." Paras nodded. "We better go check it out. They got up and walked up the stairs.

Hell rolled on in the plane. People were up and running around, screaming. Fire grew everywhere. Magmar realized this was getting out of hand and became worried. All of a sudden he noticed Electabuzz and Paras looking for him.

"Guys, over here!" They ran over there.

"Magmar what were you thinking?" Electabuzz yelled.

"I was thinking I'd get some peanuts!" Magmar yelled back.

"It's okay, we just need to get the flame down." Electabuzz looked around. "Does anybody have some water?"

"I have some." I guy stood u with a bottle of water in his hands.

"First the pokeballs, now liquid? You've gone to far." A man in a police uniform took the guy and his water and threw him off the plane.

"But I bought it on the plaaaaaaaaaaane!"

"Uh, it's okay there's still other stuff to put out the flame." Electabuzz looked around. "There, a fire extinguisher!" He pointed to a red cylinder.

"They have these on planes now?" Magmar asked.

"Oh, shut up!" Electabuzz sprayed out the fire and the screaming slowly went down. "Man, that was a close one!" Out of nowhere a camerupt flew through the plane leaving a gigantic hole. "How is that even possible?"

"Passengers, this is your pilot speaking. I have good news and bad news. The good news is we're landing immediately."

"Hurray!"

"The bad news is were crash landing."

I kinda liked this one, how about you guys? Wait, don't bother talking to your computer, reviewing is the answer!

Aipom

Pichu

Tentacruel


End file.
